You Brighten Up the Moon and Stars at Night
by Cali Sunshine23
Summary: Aka Never Forgotten...It's graduation and Harry and Hermione have a fight and don't intend to see eachother ever again. What happens when they meet up years later?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, prolly cause I can't frikken afford anything!

**Graduation Day**

The little rays of sun light came through the window to fall upon the form of a sleeping Hermione Granger. She slowly opened her eyes, then they began to widen of realization to what today was. Today was the day of that were she has been waiting for about seven years. Today she was graduating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She slowly stepped out of bed and walked over to her vanity. It was one of the perks of being Head Girl, you got your own privet room. She looked in the mirror at herself and noticed a few things. Her hair was no longer a bush that it once has been. It was now long and sleek with perfect ringlets cascading at the bottom. Her eyes had somehow gotten to a brighter kind of hazel, unlike how it had been dark, chocolate brown. She stood at the height of about 5'6 and looked to weight about 115lbs.

She then got her graduating robes out and went to go take a shower. When she was done, she dried her hair and got dressed. The ceremony would begin in about three hours.

'_Wow, this is it'_ Hermione thought to herself walking down the stairs. _'This might actually be the last time I will walk down these stairs.'_

When she had finally reached her destination of the Common Room, she immediately started scanning the room for her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Oy! Hermione over here!," A voice called. She turned her head to see who had called to find that it was one of the people she had been looking for.

She walked over there and smiled, "Hey Ron."

"Did you get your speech ready yet? Well, of coarse you do! You always have everything ready!", He laughed

Hermione she rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes Ron, of coarse I have my speech ready. I'd look pretty stupid if I went up there unprepared. Lucky for us it's not you going up there."

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyways, have you seen Harry?" He asked, going off topic.

"Actually, no I haven't. He should get down here though, there ceremony is going to start," She glanced at her watch. "In about a half hour!"

"Oh, well he better hurry up! While we wait, you want to go down to the kitchens to grab a bite?" He suggested. '_Typical Ron_' Hermione thought _'Thinking about food when our best friend could miss graduation"_

"Fine Ron, we'll go to the kitchens. But then we have to hurry back to get Harry."

So then they walked to the kitchens and came back. When they went in to the Common Room, they found it deserted.

"Where on earth is Harry?!" ,Hermione asked when she came in after Ron.

"Hmm, must have already went down there with out us," he suggested.

"Without us?", she asked. "Oh, alright. But we better get down there now.

So then they went outside and sat down in their rightful place, just as they had rehearsed the week before. Hermione glanced around and found what she had been looking for. She saw Harry, sitting there with a blank expression on his face. He turned his head to face her, and she gave a look meaning _'Why weren't you in the Common Room earlier?"_. He didn't answer back, just turned his head again and expression remained.

'_Oh well'_ she thought _'I'll ask him later'_

So then the ceremony continued on. Professor Dumbledore made his speech, same as Professor McGonagall. Even Snape made a speech, which surprised everyone. But finally, it was Hermione's turn to say her speech, being at the head of the class and all.

She slowly walked up on stage, took a deep breath and started, "We are here today to celebrate the graduation of the students before you. We had worked very hard to come this far, especially with the threat of Voldemort looming over our shoulders. But we trained and trained until that one day came. I can still remember it like it was just a few hours ago. Some darks clouds were rolling in at a faster than normal pace. When the sky was totally black, we saw hooded figures coming out of the Forbidden Forest. By then most of the teachers and older students were already outside. Then we saw _him_. The one we had been waiting for since we first came to Hogwarts. But then we fought to the end, and fortunately we won. No one really knows how the Dark Lord was defeated, but it happened. As soon as he was defeated though, a white like spread through all the grounds and killed all the remaining Death Eaters. So now I am glad to say that we can go into the Wizarding World and not be afraid! And in conclusion, congratulations to the Class of 1996. We finally did it!!!"

And with that everyone then she as the student threw up their hats. Hermione walked down the steps, wobbly legged and light headed.

"_It's actually over. I'm an actual adult witch now" _Hermione thought.

After everyone was done celebrating, later that night, they all headed up to their dorms. Hermione being Head Girl, had to stay after everyone to make sure that no one tired to run off. After doing her duties, she headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was all deserted all except for one person, Harry. He once again had that blank face expression and so Hermione finally decided this would be the time to talk to him.

"Harry, are you okay? You seem kind of out there," Hermione asked, approaching him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, but that didn't get past Hermione.

He's been doing this for months, ever since the defeat of Voldemort. And by now, Hermione was fed up with it. "Harry James Potter! You will talk to me this instant! You have been like this for months now and I'm getting tired of it! You will talk to me and you will talk to me now!" By now Hermione had tears running down her eyes.

He just looked down and whispered, "You wouldn't understand."

Now Hermione was really mad. "Of course I don't understand! How do you expect me to understand when you don't ever talk to me!?". He then remained silent. "Well you know what Harry? I've had it. Have a nice life." She then stormed out the portrait and started sprinting down to her Head Girl dorm as soon as she exited.

A/n: Hey people, this is kinda the first story, so if you have any constructive criticism, I'll gladly take it. And don't forget to review!

MeGaRyN


	2. 5 Years Later

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter buddy.

5 Years Later….

22-year-old Hermione Granger walked out of the bookshop with her arms full of well….books. After graduation, she had left the comfort of Europe and left to venture America. She at first did not know what state she had wanted to live in at first, until she went to California. Things were very different here. It wasn't just beaches and blondes as she had seen on the television or movies before. It was actually just like any other place. It had its small towns and big cities. Always living in a small town, Hermione thought it would be different to go to one of the larger cities. And that is how she ended up on the corner of San Francisco walking now walking to her car.

Sure, she missed her friends once in awhile. But whenever she thought about them, her mind always drifted off to _him_. And whenever she thought about him, the scene of the Common Room the night of graduation always ran through her head. It always made her angry that he couldn't talk to anyone. The anger soon turned an extreme dislike. She had found herself never being able to hate Harry.

She now was driving down her street and stopped in front of her apartment. It wasn't the best apartment, but it was good enough. She got out of the car and started walking up many multiple flights of stair before she reached 655B. Putting the key in the door, she unlocked it and went inside. She put the books down and walked into the "living room" to find her roommate Kris (full name Kristina), already there.

"Hey Hermy!," she said, noticing Hermione was home. She was about 5'7 with blue and and blonde hair. They had met when Hermione started working at a nearby coffee shop. She had been working there for about 5 years. Hermione worked there for about the first 2 years she had gotton here. They aad become fast friends and moved into a small apartment. Luckily, Kristina was a witch who had went to Salem Academy the witch and wizarding school of America, so I can do magic around here.

"Hey" Hermione replied. "I though you had work today."

"Well, the manager finally decided to give me a day off!" she explained. "Now I get to watch the new Wizarding Channel they put on the telly. Let's watch it together!"

_'That's the thing that gets me, if were witches and wizards, why on earth do we need a channel on television?' _Hermione thought. Of coarse it was just an ordinary channel you can get on cable, you have to order it from the ministry and all that good stuff.

So then, Kristina turns on the TV and we see that it's most likely a commercial and it just ended. Then a new one came up. It had two strangely familiar red-headed twins on it selling joke products. It showed them with all they're new items and how to use them…on other people.

_'Typical, they somehow found a way to sell their product and torture other people around the world.'_

"OH!" Hermione heard Kris exclaim. "We should go there later!"

"Uh huh, sure" Hermione said plainly. Kris took notice of this and sent her a weird look but Hermione ignored it. "Oh hey the shows back on…" she drifted off. Apparently this show was about famous moments and people in the Wizarding World and it ironically just happened to be one the defeat of Voldemort. _'Uh oh'_ Hermione thought. Then it just happened to show the person who defeated him. Harry.

"Ooooo! Harry Potter is so FINE!" Kris practically yelled in Hermione's ear. And that wasn't really helping her either. After avoiding it for almost five years, she saw his face again.

"Um, I'm going to go into the kitchen to make some tea." Hermione said quickly, then scurried off into the kitchen. Kris just shrugged it off and went back to watching TV. She then started watching an announcement:

Hey all you ladies out there! Enter for a chance to win a day with Harry Potter! You can also bring ONE friend along. Send a postcard with your name, address, and phone number to the address shown below.

Kris sprinted to the coffee table, which was unfortunately two feet away so she tripped over it. She got up, grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down the address. She then called to Hermione in the kitchen.

"Hey Hermy! I'm going to go to the store to get a few postcards!"

"Kay!" she heard her reply.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…..

"Oh my god" Breathed Hermione. She knew she would see at least a few more times in her life, bet she had never though that it would have this much of an effect on her. And seeing him again had made her feel feelings that she felt that have been put to sleep.

She then walked to the cupboard and took out a small piece of china (A/n: and not the country!), and started preparing her tea. She got out the teapot, put water in it and started to boil it. She then walked into the bathroom and started to draw a bath. This was her little ritual for whenever she was stressed out.

By the time she got her tea and was in the tub, Kris had gotten home.

"Hermione! Where are you?" Kris yelled, taking Hermione out of her relaxing state.

"In the bathroom!" she yelled back.

"Doing what?"

"Taking a bath Einstein"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, Kris, it's a muggle term"

"Oh okay" After than, Kris went into the kitchen and sat at the table with the postcards she had bought. Desperately wanting to win, she had bought over fifty of them. She then started filling them all out….

A/n: Sorry that took awhile but I got so much to do!…And I still have to make a Pinata, a spanish video, and math homework, and the worst of them, studying for science finals …oh god, so it might take a itty bitty little while to get another one up so yeah.

And if any of you have any suggestion, feel free to IM me on AIM!

S/n: Imafunnycookie13

(don't ask it's an inside joke)


	3. News

La Disclaimer: Va en etapa uno. (Look! Spanish!)

22 year old Harry Potter paced back and forth in his manager's office. He had seen the commercial of "Spend a Day With Harry Potter", and wasn't the least please with it. He hadn't even agreed to it at all. The problem was that his manager, Rick Tork, liked to get him a lot of publicity, which Harry did not. But why even have a manager in the first place?

Well, it all began after he had gotten out of Hogwarts. Wanting to get away from the wizarding world for a while, he went into a short acting job. Things such as little plays and stuff related to that. One day, the director of the last play he did gave him the phone number of someone that could get him into better stuff. What Harry didn't know though, was that the number he got was the number of a big time manager. Which brings us back into the present.

Just then, Rick entered the office and said "Hello Harry."

"Okay, let's cut it to the point here. Why didn't you even ask about that whole 'Spend the Day' crap?" Harry asked, not happy at all.

"Harry, you have to understand." Rick started explaining. "This is good for your career."

"Career? I only wanted to do this as a side job kind of thing. I don't want to make this my life!"

"Well, it's too late for that Harry. The commercial has already been played over ten times on over thirty different channels. And we've already gotten well over 500 letters and postcards. Next time I do something like this I'll inform you."

Harry just stared at him disbelievenly, and walked out of his office. He was angrier more than ever right now.

_'__How could he just do that without consulting me!' _Harry thought.

He walked down the street and went inside his black Mercedes, and started heading to Ron's place. Ron now lived with his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, on the outskirts of London. Unlike Harry, Ron only kept to one girl. Whereas Harry, he went through them like bumble bees go through a flower. Well, maybe not that fast, but you got the picture. This week though, he had no girlfriend, and probably won't now because of the contest.

He's never really been able to hang on to one girl for a long time. At least not since Hogwarts. He kept replaying the scene in the Common Room of graduation night in his head, but he just can't get rid of it. He thought that Hermione would get over their little fight in time. But then days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years.

He then found himself in from of Ron's house and walked to the door. He knocked a few times and waited for about two minutes. The finally the door opened.

"Hey mate, what took you so long. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, just got off the toilet." Ron said.

"Ugh, sorry I asked"

"So what brings you here?" Ron asked a few moments later, when they were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Well, it all started earlier today when I was just watching that new wizarding channel. Then I saw a commercial that said "Spend a day with Harry Potter". And the funny thing is, I didn't even know about it! So then I go into Rick's office and complain. Turns out that already over 500 ,or something like that, postcards turned in! So now it's too late to cancel this thing. So now I have to spend a day with some loony fan and her friend."

By the time Harry finished his story, Ron was laughing so hard, it looked like he was about to fall out of his chair. Then in the next room they heard a pop, which means someone had just apparated in.

"Ron, where are you?" They heard Luna Lovegood ask. Well, Ron was still laughing, so Harry had to answer for her.

"We're in here Luna" Harry called out to her.

Luna walked into the kitchen and looked at the red faced Ron. "What happened to Ron?" Harry told her the whole story, luckily Ron was calm be the end of it. "Oh Harry, don't worry. I'm sure she won't be that bad."

"Yeah, but with my luck, I'm probably going to get some bimbo blonde that can't stop talking about herself." Harry then replied.

"Don't you usually go out with women like that though?" Ron asked.

"Haha, very funny" Harry said.

_5 Weeks Later…._

Harry was now driving to Rick's office to find out the winner of the contest. He was pretty nervous to find out who it was. And even more nervous to meet who it was, even though he was the 'star'.

But before he went to the office, he stopped by Starbucks to get some coffee. It always seemed to help him out when he was stressed. So he went in the shop and up to the counter. After ordering what he wanted, he went to sit in one of the plush chairs. He picked up the news paper and started reading:

_House Elves Now Free!_

_The house elves are now free, thanks to Dr. Hermione Granger. After years of hard work and campaigning, it all finally paid off. Dr. Hermione Granger has been working at the American Ministry of Magic for about five years. She left to go and study the culture of America after she had graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_She says it all started back in her forth year when she made up the club S.P.E.W. It had then progressed in her later years._

_But when she had graduated Hogwarts, she decided to concentrate on career finding a little bit more. After settling down and three years, she had started working on the house elves again._

_About three weeks ago, Dr. Hermione Granger and won her last campaign. They had been in court for about nine hours until the judge finally said "The jury rules in favor of Hermione Granger"._

Harry reread the paper again and smiled to himself. Even though back then when he had thought that it was just another crazy idea of hers, she would eventually come through with it.

Putting the newspaper down, he grabbed his coffee and went to Rick's office. He went inside and sat down in the chair patiently.

'Why is it when he calls these meetings, he's always late?' Harry asked himself. A few moment later, Rick just happened to walk in.

"Hey Harry, sorry I'm late. The meeting ran late." Rick explained. "So anyways, I'm guessing you want to know the name of the person who won the contest?"

"Yeah, that would be nice" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Oh, okay. Well the name of the winner is Kristina Jenson."

A/n: Yeah, if you guys are wondering, that's Hermione's friend. Haha, I forgot to put her last name in the last chapter. And there were also a few typos in the last chapter, so sorry about that too. I've been SO effing busy lately it's not even funny. Report cards came and it actually didn't suck! Except for the stupid English were I'm getting a B- in grr….I mean, I'm even doing better in Spanish! So yeah that's about it…I'll try and upload another one in a little while. Oh yeah, and I'm not good with the whole article writing thing….

Happy Weekend Before _Valentines_ Day!

_ 3_


	4. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except that pretty little celly I'm getting soon. Yay!

* * *

Kristina walked out of the coffee shop exhausted. After working an fourteen hour shift, who wouldn't be? Especially after that little brat tricked her into the extra six and a half hours. Well, let's just start from the beginning.

It all started out at the beginning of the day from right when she woke up. Hearing a beeping sound, she looked over her head and saw the phone. Thinking it was the phone (and being half awake I might add), she accidentally pushed the locator button on the phone. Which only, unfortunately, made the phone start beeping.

Finally being wide awake, Kristina was quite aware of what was going on. She then turned off the phone locator , and looked around some more to see where the original beeping was coming from. And of coarse, it was coming from her alarm clock, which read 8:09 am.

Now running late, she ran in the bathroom for a quick shower. After getting dressed, there was barely anytime to blow dry her hair. So then she just put it up in a wet ponytail.

Kristina hurried to her green buggy, not even bothering to say a bye to Hermione. The clock in her car now read 8:47am, which already made her 17 minutes late to her job. Now in a bigger hurry, she started speeding down the street.

The only wrong thing about that though was she hadn't seen the cop car hiding behind the bush (A/n: Don't you just hate when they do that!).

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Kristina cursed as she saw blinking lights behind her. She then pulled to the side of the road. After waiting a few minutes she heard a tap on her window. So then she rolled it down.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the police officer asked.

"How should I know? You're the one who pulled me over!" She retorted. After a few seconds of registering what she just said, her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! That was supposed to stay inside of my head!"

"Yeah, well it came out" the officer replied, then handed her a ticket. Giving her a smug look, he walked back to his car. Looking at the ticket, she groaned and leaned back against the car seat.

* * *

Ten hours and two Advils later, Kristina was hanging up her apron. But just as she was about to walk out the door she hears one of her co workers, Allie, call her.

"Hey Kristina!" Allie called.

"Yeah?" Kristina answered back, but with not as much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you can take my shift for me. I have this date with this really, really cute guy tonight and I forgot that I had work and if I miss one more shift and I don't have anyone to fill in for me they'll fire me!" the girl begged.

Feeling sorry for her, she reluctantly gave in. "Yeah, okay I'll do it. When does your shift end?"

"Oh, about 10:30pm" she smiled as she walked out.

"This is going to be a loooong night" Kristina sighed and got back to work busing the tables.

By the time 10:30pm came around, Kristina was just about to go out like a socialite with five too many drinks. Punching the clock, she slowly made her way to her car.

Kristina finally found herself driving down the street about a half hour later. It usually didn't take her this long though. After parking her car and going into the lobby, she started going up the many stair flight to her apartment.

_'Bloody contractors' _Kristina thought. _'They couldn't even put in some elevators in here. Wait a minute, when did I start saying 'Bloody'? I think Hermione might be rubbing off on me. Ha'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she then realized she accidentally went up two stories too many. Once again cursing to herself she made her way back down the stairs.

Finally she reached her apartment. Getting the key out of her purse, she opened the door. Her stomach growled and she realized she didn't eat any real food all day. Just an occasional blue berry muffin or a brownie. So then she decided that she would make herself some tea, because the very mention of coffee now made her sick.

So then she walked into the kitchen something caught her eye on the table. It was the mail. But the thing was, she barely got any mail. So forgetting the tea for a moment, she went to the table and opened the letter. It read:

_Ms. Kristina Jenson,_

_We are pleased to announce you are the winner of "Spend a Day With Harry Potter". The day that this event will happen on is up to you. Please call the number below to set the date. Don't call any later then 2/25/05._

_-Rick Burg_

_P.S. Remember you are allowed to bring one friend, and one friend only._

_925-555-2455_

Kristina's eye immediately got wide and she started yelling and dancing around the kitchen, forgetting how tired she was. But she must have forgotten that she lived with Hermione, who was now woken up.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! You won't believe this! Today was the worst day of my life!" Hermione just gave her a weird look. So then Kristina continued. "But then I came in and saw this letter! And guess what?"

"You just won 1,000,000 from Eddie MacMillan? How many tim-" the brunette started.

"No!" the blonde exclaimed, which caused Hermione to jump. "I won that day with Harry Potter, and _you're _the one that's going to come with me!"

* * *

A/n: So how was that eh? Yea I know it wasn't really focused on the main characters, but I just wanted you to get to know the Kristina person a little better. And if the alarm clock thing at the beginning confused you, sorry. Haha, it actually happened to me this morning and so I decided to put it in.

Oh yeah! And please don't forget to review! It really boosts up my….well I wouldn't' say self-esteem, because that's fine. Well, it would make me happy!

Oh, and if you had ANY ideas whatsoever...that'd be great!  
Email me at: IM: Imafunnycookie13

Omh! Did you know that you never end a sentence with 'at'? Lol, and they say television can't teach you anything

8 Days Til My Celly! AWESOME!


	5. Shopping Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

All Hermione could do is stand there and blink, attempting to register on what her roommate had just said.

_'Maybe this is just some wacky nightmare and I'll wake up in a few minutes'_ she thought.

"Isn't this great Herms?" Kristina asked, oblivious to her friend's look of utter shock.

"Oh, yeah, um, just _swell_." She finally choked out. Still, just to make sure it WAS a dream, Hermione pinched herself. "Ouch!"

"What'd you do that for?" the other girl asked out of concern. But before Hermione could answer she started talking again. "Because you better be in about 8 hours, cause' were going shopping!"

After that statement, Kristina then skipped to her room.

Awhile later, the realization finally came to Hermione. _'Oh my God, it isn't a dream! I need to start planning a way to get out of this!'_ Hermione thought. But then she remember the look on her friend's face and how excited she was.

_'He probably won't even remember me. All the fame probably got to his fat head' _But for some odd reason, the thought of Harry not remembering her made her get a tight knot in her stomach. Dismissing the feeling, she went back to bed.

The next day, Hermione woke up to her alarm clock beeping. Lazily, she sat up and look at it. 7:00am. Then she wondered why had she gotten up so early?

Then all of a sudden, the events of the previous night flowed back into her head. And with that thought, she groaned and fell back into the pillows.

"HERMIONE!" The door flew open and Kristina ran in and jumped on her bed. "You better get dressed! We're leaving in an hour! Oh my gosh! I still can't believe it…a day with Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either" a mumble came out from the white fluff.

"Oh, well, anyways it's time for you to get up sleepy head! We have a full day of shopping to do!" and with that last statement Kristina left.

'_Wow, today's going to be the worst day of my life' _Hermione thought bitterly. It was one thing making her go shopping, but shopping for a day with _Harry Potter_? The thought sickened her.

After procrastinating for another ten minutes, Hermione finally got up. She then took a shower, got dressed and blow-dried her hair.

Slowly, she walked down the hallway into the kitchen where the aroma of tea was coming from. Peering through the kitchen door, she saw Kristina sitting at the table drinking it.

"It's about time sleepy head!" Kristina exclaimed. She then jumped up from the table and started toward the door.

"Don't I get any breakfast?" Hermione asked. She just noticed her stomach growled and she was indeed, hungry.

"We haven't the time!" she told her. "Our day with Harry Potter is this weekend, well, specifically on Saturday."

"What? But it's just Thursday!" the brunette said. "I really think you should have planned this another day, Saturday's too soon."

"Yeah, well it's all set, so let's go!" Kristina said, getting a little annoyed with Hermione's moodiness.

They got in the car and it was silent for a while, that was until, Kristina broke the silence. "Where do you think we should go shopping first?"

Hermione opened up her mouth to answer, but before she could answer…

"I think we should go to Bior" Kristina stated.

"Bior?" Hermione then exclaimed. "That place is so expensive! …And that's not even my cheap sake side of me talking."

"Well, this is a big occasion. I mean think about it Herms, Harry Potter. He's the biggest name in the Wizarding World AND the muggle world. This is a once in a lifetime chance!" the blonde explained.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, fearing that if she said something, the wrong thing would come out.

They finally reached their destination little while later. By this time it was 10:00am, and the store had just opened.

The two women walked inside and stared in awe. Never being there before, they thought it was huge. But being as persistent as they were, they started shopping around.

Hermione was looking over in the petite ladies section when something caught her eye. It was a huge coat, with a fur outlining. It was a beige brown and went to about her ankles. It came with a French Hat about the same color as the coat itself.

Now usually, Hermione didn't like things made of fur, but this coat was gorgeous! She looked at the tag and her eyes widened.

'_1,500 pounds!' _the girl thought. _'You have got to be kidding me!'_

'_But you haven't bought anything nice in awhile…' _a voice in the back of her head countered.

'_But it's so expensive!...And with the money I make…I'm not so sure I should get it' _Hermione fought back.

'_Hey! It's not like you find something like this everyday.' _The voice said.

'_Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll get it!' _She finalized, grabbing the coat. Deciding to find Kristina first, so they can pay together, she walked around the store some more. She found her looking over at some silk outfits.

"I think I found what I want!" Hermione said, getting Kristina's attention.

Kristina turned around and gasped. "Oh my God Hermione! That fur coat is absolutely gorgeous!'

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, did you find anything you like?"

"No I didn't" the other women replied. "How about we get some ice cream and look at some different stores?"

"In the middle of December?" Hermione gave her a funny look.

"Why not? It's not that cold outside."

"Oh, fine. We'll go get ice cream." Hermione said, finally giving up.

The two once again got in the car and sped off down the street. They once again, drove in silence.

The car pulled up to a small ice cream parlor ten minutes later. Hermione and Kristina walked in it and was immediately hit with an aroma of hot chocolate, cake, muffins, and many more.

"Why haven't we seen this place before?" Kristina asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I'm glad we found it." Hermione answered, eyeing the chocolate fudge ice cream. They got what the wanted and finally sat down. Hermione was looking outside into the cold when she slipped into flashback.

_FLASHBACK FOO_

_It was a Hogsmeade day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students 3rd year and above was buzzing around the little town trying to find last minute Christmas gifts._

_But there were two students in particular just walking in the snow. And those two students were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They usually had their other best friend Ron Weasley, but he was currently on a date with Luna Lovegood._

_It had just started snowing and Harry broke the silence._

_"Why don't we get some ice cream?" he asked._

_"Harry, it's 25 degrees outside and you want ice cream?" Hermione asked incredulously. _

_"Yeah" Harry replied, smiling. _

_'How can I say no to that face?' Hermione thought._

_So then they went to a little ice cream shop called 'Roomijs'. "I wonder why it's called Roomiges." Harry pondered out loud._

_"It's Dutch for ice cream" Hermione answered automatically. Harry chuckled and bit his tongue trying not to say anything offensive. So then they walked up to the little counter._

_"So what would you like?" the Worker Person asked in their thick Dutch accent._

_"__Ummm, Harry, you go first" Hermione said, not sure of what to get yet._

_"I'll think I will get… Rocky Road!" Harry said, obviously not sure of what he was ordering._

_"And I'll have chocolate" they then went and sat down to eat their ice cream. All of a sudden Hermione looked up to find herself getting lost it big, green orbs._

_"Hermione" Harry said in a high pitched girly voice._

"HERMIONE!" Hermione had to have jumped at least three feet hearing her name being called out. She saw Kristina looking at her with an odd expression on her face.

"What?" the brunette answered irritably.

"I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes. What on Earth could you have been thinking about to make you do that?" Kristina raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Oh, um nothing. Guess I just got lost in my thoughts" Hermione answered putting on a fake smile.

"Okay, whatever. Let's go look for an outfit for me now."

A/n: So yeah this is "Shopping: Part 1". Hope you guys liked it! I decided to cut the chapter in half was because I haven't updated in awhile…..so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

I've been so busy these past few weeks, I'm not even kidding. I had a fashion show to do, go buy a new dress for ME, then go get one for my friend. Then we had the show rehearsal. And the next week we had the actual show!…and we had to do it three times! So ya. And all that time I was working on a fat science project that can cost me my life.

And for the past 3 days I've been sent out of science for "talking to much". I mean what's up with those teachers! I mean every year in science I get sent out a million bajillion times for talking! JEEZ! So yeah, I'm font with my complaining.

And people from New York, I'm just wondering, how fast are things down there. Because we got a new Spanish teacher from down there and she's like…WOO! So yah.


	6. Shopping Part Two

A/n: I know you people are waiting for when they meet up and it will be next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own a lollipop…but not any of the Harry Potter Characters as which belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione and Kristina were now heading off to find Kristina's outfit. And her being very picky wasn't helping a lot either. They had been to over ten different stores in the last two hours.

The two women finally stopped in front of a little store named "Gigi's Boutique".

"I heard this place was really popular in England" Kristina commented walking inside the shop. They decided it would be quicker if they split up and went to search the store. Hermione thought it was a stupid idea, being that they had completely different styles.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see who the caller was.

"Ginny! Ginny Weasley? Is that really you? "Hermione exclaimed. Ginny was completely different from the last time Hermione had seen here. Her hair was still fire red, but with dark red highlights, and it was shoulder length. She had grown to be about 5'6'' and was still very thin.

"Yeah! Hermione what on earth are you doing in San Francisco?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to come here and see what American Witch culture was like here. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be back in London?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, well I've been opening little boutiques all around London and decided to come here to America to open up another one! I only thought that I would have one little shop in Diagon Alley, but now I'm going global." Ginny exclaimed.

"That's great" Hermione started, but then she saw a rather large diamond on her finger. "Oh my gosh! You're married? To who?"

Ginny smiled shyly and said "Draco Malfoy"

"Draco Malfoy! No way!" Hermione blurted out. She felt like a giggling 13-year-old but she didn't care.

"Yes way!"

"When did it happen?"

"Well" Ginny began. "It started almost a year after I graduated from Hogwarts. I had just got turned down for a job and decided to go to London for a little bit of retail therapy. I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw the last person I thought I'd see walking in muggle London. It was Draco, obviously. So then we started talking and kind of hit it off."

"Haha, it just sounds weird though. You and Draco. Oh well, hows Ron doing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well he's something I would have never thought he would be, an Auror." Ginny answered.

"Why not?"

"Because it takes hard work and skills" The two women laughed for a little bit and continued their conversation.

That was until Ginny asked a random question. "Hermione, why'd you leave?"

"Well, I came here to study American witches and wizards" the brunette answered not looking her in the eye. She was a terrible liar. Well, she did come here to study that, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Well, you can have at least visited!" Ginny countered. The redhead knew there was more to the story than that.

"I didn't really have the time. It takes awhile to settle down in a new country."

Deciding not to push the subject, Ginny continued on with a different subject. "So, I'm guessing you saw that commercial about that "Spend a Day With Harry Potter thing. I feel sorry for him, he has to spend a day with some loony fan and her friend."

Hermione suddenly found her shoes quite interesting. Ginny saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't happen to be that loony fan, do you?"

Hermione looked up again with wide eyes. "Oh, no I'm not. I'm just the loony fans friend. That's actually why were here. She needs to get an outfit."

The other women laughed. "You got to be kidding! That's just great! Does Harry know?"

By Hermione looking down at her shoes again, Ginny took it as a 'no'. "Don't tell me your still going on about that squabble you guys had in your 7th year!"

"So what if it does" Hermione answered. "Sure, I know now that I definitely overacted but I'm still upset by it. After all we went through, he still wasn't able to talk to me! I thought I was his best friend."

"Well, I hope things work out for you. I better go back to my hotel and start packing. Tomorrow morning is my flight back to home. I hope you'll come and visit sometime." And with that the two women departed.

Just then something hit Hormone (not literally). The sentence she had just said, _I thought I was his best friend_, was not entirely true. She had actually had fallen in love with Harry. That explained why she had overreacted. How could she have not realized this sooner? After all the years they had been friends, Hermione must had slipped and developed feelings.

_'So much for being the most clever witch of the century' _Hermione thought.

And the worst part is, now she had a flight to London to go spend a day with him! And Kristina of coarse.

_'Kristina!' _Hermione thought quickly. _'Where is she anyways?'_ And right after this thought entered her mind, Kristina cam waltzing up to her with a plastic bag in her hand.

"I think I found what I've been looking for!" Kristina practically sang.

"What'd you find?" the brunette asked.

"You're not finding out just yet! It's going to be a surprise for everyone." She answered.

"Alright" Hermione said. "Let's just go home"

_'Because I need to get a hot cup of tea and take a nice soothing bath' _she ended silently.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it was so short! But I haven't updated in…forever and I have been EXTREMELY busy, you have no idea. Well, maybe you do. But anyways, I'll try and get a new chapter up by next week. I have a Spanish project to finish, a Spanish test to study for. And you won't believe this…I have to stay quite in science for a whole month! Can you believe that! My science teacher went my parents and email saying "I talk too much and I'm a smart-aleck". Well, I may be sarcastic and have a little attitude, but who doesn't? Yes, Well I keep getting off subject here so as I said I'll try to have one up by next week! Ta ta! (That was pretty lame but oh well)

Oh and if you see the word "Hormone" in there instead of Hermione's name, sorry about that. My stupid computer did that.


	7. Importante A N

A/n: Hey everyone…just to let you all know this is NOT a chapter. This is something that happened at school that I think changed my perspective on life a little bit. And I hope it does for you too…

* * *

Today at school, it seemed like everything was as normal as it can be. Actually, it was better. It was so great because me and my partners (Me, Eden, Janice, and Daniel) all got an A on our Spanish project.

The trouble started when I had to go to P.E. My friend Danielle had brought a water bottle outside. I know to you that sounds pretty normal. Bringing water out to P.E? Yeah, but not on a day we didn't have to run and everyone knew that.

I'm guessing the person in front of me was wondering the same thing and asked, "Why do you have a water bottle?"

Danielle gave him a weird look "Because I'm thirsty, duh. Why else would I have one." But at the tone of her voice I knew that it wasn't true. So then we went to do our exercises and Daniel (my Spanish partner) took the bottle and drank out of it. But the thing is though, was that he new what it was.

So then we were all talking and stuff and out P.E. teacher got angry with us and sent us running. Danielle brought the water bottle with her. When we were half way through I finally asked, "What's really in the water bottle?"

She looked at me and said the one work that I had hoped not to hear. "Vodka" My eyes looked downward and I kept running. We were coming to another backstop and everyone (all my friends got there). Danielle D, Danielle G, Daniel, and Janice (one of my other Spanish partners) all then took a swig out of the water bottle.

They then looked at me expectantly and Danielle D asked "You want some?" Then all of a sudden all of the years of lessons not to do drugs and drink all came back to me.

"No thanks" I answered and started running.

"Yeah" Janice said. "She might throw up." But that didn't matter to me. I know she didn't mean it though. And so…I kept running.

10 minutes after the incident and we were all on the field playing lacrosse, I saw that specific group walking off it. Then I know they had been caught. I was later told that our teacher, Mrs. Gable, had seen the group behind the backstop and with the water bottle. She must've gotten suspicious because she then took the water bottle and sniffed it. I guess she smelt alcohol and sent them to the office.

I then became sad and worried.

'_What's going to happen to them?'_

'_How much trouble are they in?'_

'_Are they suspended?'_

'_Are they expelled?'_

I shook the thought of expulsion out of my head. Ridiculous, I'm sure they would give most of them another chance. Except, maybe, for Daniel. He had already gotten suspended twice this year.

After P.E. I went strait to the office with the excuse of having to call my mother to get my science homework. I walked in the office and saw Janice sitting there. I might have been hanging out with Danielle D, but Janice was my closest friend. I saw tearstains that had went down her cheek and it pained me to see her like that. I quickly called my mom and told her about the homework.

I then went up to Janice when none of the office people were looking. I told her "Janice, everything is going to be okay. But I give you one piece of advice. TELL THE TRUTH. Lying will only make it worse. Tell them you had the vodka DON'T deny it." She nodded, which told me she understood.

I felt really bad for Janice. She wasn't the type to do well at school. Her teachers hated her, and people called her goth and slut. But they were all wrong, I knew Janice was smart and was anything but goth. And don't get me started to people who call her slut.

The police had come and already tested half of them for positive. I now know that Janice will be suspended for 3 days, Daniel will be expelled, and both Danielle's punishments I don't know.

But I typed this and posted it because I thought it would be a good lesson and a good piece of advise for you. You shouldn't do things that other people do. Especially if you know it's bad. Even if you have a bad feeling.

I think that this lesson made me open my eyes a little but more. The world will give you a lot of obstacles, but you have to learn to overcome them. People may offer you things that change your life, good and bad. And when Monday comes, I hope Janice will be ready for the biggest lecture of her life.

All I know now though, is that I will _never_ sway the way the wind blows.

_One more thing I have to ask…"Why?"_

_'Why did you have to do this?'_

_…but then again…_

_'Why didn't I stop you?'_


	8. Finally!

Disclaimer: See another chapter cause I'm too lazy right now!

* * *

Hermione was having a really hard time breathing right now. And it's not just the fact that she was about to see the man she just found out she loved tomorrow, but also the fact that she was about 20,000 feet high up in the air at 11:20 pm at night. She had always had a little fear of heights and flying, especially in the dark.

"Why am I doing this again?" Hermione asked Kristina, who was currently situated beside her.

"Because I'm your friend and your just awesome like that" Kristina replied, and then went back to watching the movie ahead.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the book she was reading to calm herself. It wasn't really working cause she had thoughts in her head buzzing around.

_'What am I going to say to him?'_

_'What is he going to say to me?'_

_'What if we don't say anything to each other?'_

_'What will Kristina think?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the loud speaker come on. "We are going to land in about 15 minutes, so please fasten your seat belts. We hope you enjoyed your flight on American Airlines and hope you come back again."

So Hermione and Kristina walk off the plane and went to go get their luggage. They waited there for about twenty minutes and nothing came.

"Where the hell is our luggage!" Kristina finally yelled after another ten minutes had gone by.

"I'm sure it will come" Hermione said, but not sure herself. Then they both saw someone that worked at the airport walk by.

"Excuse me" Hermione got his attention. "I that all the luggage that was on the plane?"

"Yes, it was" the worker said and went back to what he was doing.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Don't worry Kristina, I'm sure our bag is around here somewhere. Let's just go to the information place. So then the two women walked and started to wait in line. Fifteen minutes later is was finally their turn.

"Hi, we didn't see our bag come off the plane and was wondering where they were." Hermione asked the woman behind the desk.

"Well, if it didn't come off the plane it was probably temporarily misplaced. Please sign out these forms and we'll get them back to you as soon as we can" the woman explained, handing her a stack of forms.

They went and sat down in silence for a few minutes. Then Kristina started talking. "I would expect this at an American Airport, but never a London Airport"

"America and London aren't that different" Hermione stated as she finished filling out the last form. "Here, let's go turn these in now." They then got up and gave it back to the woman behind the desk and started walking out of the airport. As they walked, they saw a man in a suit and cap holding a sign that said "Ms. Jensen and Ms. Granger"

"Hey! That's us!" Kristina exclaimed walking toward the man. "

"Hello, my name is Jeeves and I will be your driver for the remainder of your stay at London. Where are your bags?"

"Oh, they lost our bags for the moment, so do you think you can take us to a store where they sell clothes and accessories that we'll need for the night?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly" Jeeves answered and they finally exited the airport.

Harry opened his eyes and laid in bed for a few moments. Today was the day where he had to spend a day with a fan. He had to be at Rick's office by 1:00 so he could have the Sunday Brunch at the Weasleys'. He looked at his clock and it read 9:00. That gave him an hour to get ready and get over there.

He hopped out of bed, picked his clothes for the day out and got in the shower. He got out, dressed and was ready to head over Weasleys.

When Harry automatically head out to the backyard. He practically never missed these Sunday brunch's. The only time he ever did was when he was on an emergency Auror mission to catch the remaining Death Eaters.

He entered the backyard and as usual it was colorfully decorated. It had pink streamers, twisted, floating in mid air. To make it a little international, it had Chinese lanterns decorated with the pastel colors of blue, pink, and purple, also floating around in mid air. There was a long row of tables, at which everyone sat at, with a tablecloth the same theme as the lanterns and streamers.

But the best thing he loved about this was that almost all the Weasley clan came here almost every time, even Malfoy. He has changed a lot since the war was over, even though he didn't really show it. And it surprised him when he didn't get to angry when he heard about Ginny and him going out. Harry then saw Ron out of the corner of his eye waving over for him to come there.

"Hey mate" Ron greeted when Harry walked over. "How's it going'?"

"Could be better" Harry answered, currently thinking of the contest later today. By then, Ginny had spotted Harry and walked over with a smile.

Before she could talk though, Ron started again. "So you ready for that contest?" They hadn't really noticed Ginny then. But it was probably a good thing because they couldn't see the large smile she had plastered on her face.

"I'm sure he is, I bet he can't wait to meet the winner and her _friend_." Ginny said, before Harry could say anything.

Harry gave her a weird look when he noticed she emphasized the word friend. He also noticed she had a look that read 'I know something and you don't. "Yeah, I can't wait…"

Ginny just smiled again and walked off. "That was a bit weird." Harry said.

"Yeah, no kidding" Ron agreed. "Oh hey, let's go sit down. Mum's brought out the food.

Harry chuckled. _'Same old Ron' _he thought. _'Always thinking about food.'_

So then Harry sat next too Ron, who sat next to Luna. Ginny sat on the other side of him.

'_Ginny has been acting really weird today. Like she know something' _Harry started thinking. But his thought were interrupted when he heard Mrs. Weasley, at the head of the table, start talking.

"I would like to welcome you all to this Sunday's brunch. This weeks food theme will be…Pilifino?"

"Philipino" her husband, Arthur, corrected.

"Yes, Philipino. First we will be serving lumpia. Then for the main coarse we'll have panset and chocolate meat. And for dessert, we'll have rice cup cakes"

Ron made a face "Chocolate meat? Rice cupcakes?" But when he saw the food he stuffed it all in his mouth. "Mmm…dis is goofd" Harry laughed and started eating himself. No matter how bad it looked, he never turned down a good meal.

It turned out the meal had been delicious and everyone loved it. No matter how weird it look (or sounded) it's always good to try something new, Harry thought. He had always loved the special themes for some odd reason.

But something has been bugging him this whole time. Ginny kept giving him these little know smiles. Which was really weird to him. But, everything is usually weird in his life…so is this normal? The thought was all too confusing for him to contemplate right now. He checked his watch; it was only 11:00am.

After everyone was done with their dessert (which also turned out to be delicious), they all decided just to go in the house, sit down and talk. That might sound a little odd, but fun nonetheless.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated comfortably in the small living room. These discussions usually didn't mean that they all had to talk together at once. It's more like a time for them to catch up after a busy week at work. Because with the busy schedules they have (being Aurors, working for the Ministry, acting, etc.) it was a rare time when they all had the same time off just to sit together and hang out.

Harry once again sat between Ron and Ginny. He didn't feel as comfortable as usual, mainly because of Ginny's strange behavior lately. But as he was thinking earlier, strange for him was pretty normal.

"So" Ginny started, trying to break the ice. "I know Ron asked about this earlier, but I didn't hear all of it. Are you excited about that contest thing today?"

Harry looked at her weird and felt more uncomfortable. But Ginny, on the other hand, was loving it. She knew Harry hated when his boss set him up on these 'little' contest things. But the only reason she was into this one was because was that Hermione and him would finally meet up after five long years. The other thing Ginny knew that they had not was that they were a match made in heaven.

'_Look at the facts'_ Ginny always thought. _'They always get along, help each other out, and have obvious chemistry.'_ And it wasn't just Ginny who thought this either. All the Weasley's did. And yes, even Percy.

Harry gave Ginny a weird look for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Umm, a little excited. But nothing to be ecstatic about. I've never really liked these contest things anyways. Especially when I don't even know about it." He scowled, remembering the day when he found out. The same day that the commercial was put out and it was too late to take it back.

"Yes, well, who would? But maybe, just maybe, you may like this one" Harry stopped a moment to comprehend what she just said.

'_She does know something I don't know about this contest thing!…But what?' _He thought suddenly. Cutting to the chase he said "Okay Ginny, what do you know that I don't?"

She just smiled larger at him, if that was even possible. "Oh what do you mean Harry? Why would you think I would know anything? I'm not even involved with this thing!"

Harry's eyes turned into slits of suspicion. Ginny then decided it was time to change the subject. "Hey Harry, aren't you supposed to be at your boss' office in….20 minutes to meet them?"

His eyes widened and he look at his watch. 12:40pm. How could he let the time fly by like that?

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, jumping up. Everyone all of a suddent got quiet. "Sorry everyone! But I have to go…you know to that contest…thing! See you all later!"

Harry once again found himself in his car racing down the street just as he had a few week previous. He got there within a matter of 15 minutes with 5 minutes left to spare. Quickly, he got out of his car, up the elevator and started down the hall to Rick's office. He then looked at his watch, still having a few minutes to spare.

The young wizard opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around the office and saw Rick standing at his desk and the person who must have won the contest, Kristina. The he looked to the right of her and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Harry" Hermione greeted.

* * *

A/n: Yay! They finally met! I hope it makes you happy, cause it made me happy. Now I get to make the story more…well, let's just say I'm going to make it more interesting. And I hope you read my other little short story on my last "chapter" (not), and hope that you all learned to be a little wiser in the choices you make, not that you would make any mistakes, but you never know when something like that will come. I surely didn't…

Well anyways, about the brunch thing. I gave them philipino food because, well, I'm philipino! And all that stuff is REALLY good, cept for the chocolate meat. And trust me…it's NOT chocolate. I don't know what it is, so I don't eat it. I put it on there because its all I could remember of the philipino food right now.

Lumpia: Like an egg roll, but with meat and veggies in side (better than it sounds)

Panset: Noodles cooked in soy sauce (I think), with more veggies

Chocolate Meat: Don't wanna know!

Rice Cup Cakes: It's like white rice smashed up and shaped into cup cakes (this too, is much better than it sounds.)

Anyways, that's about it for now! And I realized I have barely said this but….PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you verrrry much!

Heart Always…Megaryn


	9. This is going to be a long day

Disclaimer: Nothing Own I (figure it out yourself)

_Last Chapter: _

Harry once again found himself in his car racing down the street just as he had a few weeks previous. He got there within a matter of 15 minutes with 5 minutes left to spare. Quickly, he got out of his car, up the elevator and started down the hall to Rick's office. He then looked at his watch, still having a few minutes to spare.

_The young wizard opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around the office and saw Rick standing at his desk and the person who must have won the contest, Kristina. The he looked to the right of her and his eyes widened in shock._

"_Hello Harry" Hermione greeted._

* * *

Harry stood there a few moments shocked. He couldn't feel his legs nor speak any words. And if he tried then they would probably come out a big…blob. It was like a storm of emotions was a baseball bat and hit him in the back of the head. He was feeling anger, happiness, and nervousness all at the same time.

After contemplating his thoughts for a little bit, he got a clearer look at her.

_'She had grown more beautiful then I remembered' _he thought. _'Wait, where the hell did that come from?'_

Rick, kicking out of his daze, started introducing them to one another. "Harry, I would like you to meet the contest winner, Kristina Jensen" he gestured to Kristina. "And her friend, Hermione Granger."

Hermione's casual greeting and Harry's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kristina though, who had given Hermione a strange look, then put her focus back on Harry. She may not have been the brightest witch, but anyone could see a connection going between them.

Harry let a breath out he hadn't realized he was holding. "Nice to meet you Miss Jensen. You to….Miss Granger"

"Please, call me Kristina and Hermione. There's no need for formalities." Kristina replied shaking his hand. Now it was Hermione's turn to look at Kristina weird. Even in a situation like this, Kristina wouldn't have used words like that.

"Yeah, no need for formalities…" and went to shake his hand. The moment they touched, Hermione felt a small shock go through her hand and up her arm, and then quickly pulled her hand away.

_'Weird'_ She thought. Kristina was thinking along the same thought, but in different ways. She now knew something was definitely up, and she was going to find out soon.

"Alright, now that we've all been acquainted, let's get down to business" Rick said, totally oblivious to the situation in front of him. "First, we've scheduled you guys to go to that one place in L.A., Disneyland. Your portkey will leave in about and hour. After spending a majority of the day there, you'll have another portkey coming back and will enjoy a nice dinner at 'Le Chaus'. So now that we've gotten that covered, you all can go into the room down the hall and get to know each other better." He paused to think. Then he took a plastic cup in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head out. "Oh, and here's the portkey."

"Wait a minute" Hermione started. "If were going out to L.A., then why did we have to fly all the way down here?"

"Because it's easier that way," He simply stated.

"How is it eas-" she started to argue, but Kristina cut her off. "Come on Hermione, let's go to that room down the hall!" Hermione didn't feel like putting up a fight and followed Kristina and Harry out the door.

_'Nothing could be worse than this'_ Hermione was thinking. _'Walking behind your ex best friend who will never return your feelings, let alone speak to you. Why did I come on this stupid thing anyway?'_

Her thought stopped when they entered the room and sat in red plush chairs. There was silence for a few minutes, for Hermione seemed like hours. What frustrated her was that Harry looked like he wasn't disturbed one bit. If it wasn't for Kristina being there she would have left 5 minutes ago.

"So…"

'Kristina must have felt the awkward silence too' 

"What do you do in your spare time Harry?"

'_Go and get himself killed on a broom'_

"What was that Hermione?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione suddenly shot her head upward and eyes widened.

'_Did I say that out loud!" _she though frantically.

"Well, um, about that…I said I think I had a bad..shroom. Excuse me for a moment" Hermione lied (apparently). "Be right back, I'm going to go use the restrooms" She got up and left.

She walked fast down the hall looking at each door to check if was the bathroom. Finally spotting it she rushed inside, ran to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face.

"God why am I acting this way?" Hermione asked her reflection. Luckily, it was a muggle mirror, so it wouldn't be able to retort an answer back. After another five minutes of standing in there, recollecting her breaths she finally calmed down.

Walking out of the bathroom, to her surprise she saw Harry standing there. Not expecting him, she jumped in fright. "Mr. Potter, aren't you supposed to be with your contest winner?" she asked after she composed herself.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be better if I had a chance to talk to you in private for a little bit. I told her I had to go to the bathroom because I think I had bad shrooms too."

"Well, we can talk about this later. I think Kristina is getting the vibe something is going on and I've never told her that I had you as a best friend" Hermione told him. "So let's just go in there and try to act civilized." She then started walking back to the room.

Harry sighed and followed after her. _'This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought'_ he was thinking following behind.

Hermione was utterly confused now. She had thought that Harry wouldn't have wanted to talk to her at all. But as Ginny said, it was five years ago. AND it was her who had gotten mad.

'Wait a second' she started thinking. ' If I was so worried about him not talking to me, then why didn't I take that opportunity? Well, as I said, we can talk later. And if her REALLY wanted to talk, then he would.' 

They entered the room once again and took their rightful seats. "So Kristina" Harry started, not wasting anytime. "What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I work at a coffee shop. I know it doesn't sound that amazing, and trust me it isn't. But I still like it. And I have a knack for serving people. But it's Hermione's job that keeps the bread on the table"

"Oh, and what do you do Hermione?" Harry acted, trying his best to act like he didn't know her at all.

"Well, I work at the Ministry in America for the Department of Auror. I'm not actually an auror though, I just make sure all the papers are in the right place and I do some investigations."

"Wait a minute, I think I read about you in the paper before" Harry said, remembering the article he had read a few weeks back. "Weren't you the one that runs the Spew program."

"S.P.E.W." she automatically corrected. "And yes, I did"

"You want to know what I can't believe" Kristina butt in. "You both went to Hogwarts, same year too, and never met eachother? To me that sounds a bit odd, but I did hear the school was large"

"Yeah it was" Hermione said. But she wanted to drive this conversation as far away as she could. As she told Harry earlier, she did not tell her about them being best friends. But she did tell her about the over-dramatic prick of a best friend named Henry Flower. "So Kristina, do you like heights or not?"

It seemed like the millionth weird look Kristina sent Hermione that day. Even Harry had a confused plastered on his face. "What on earth are you talking about Hermione? Well, anyways, as I said it's weird that you two never met. And you were in the same house even! Well, Hermione did not have a lot of friends. Just two actually. Ron Weasley and"

'_Here it comes' _Hermione winced as the next two came out of her mouth.

"Henry Flower" Kristina finished.

"Henry…Flower?" Harry tried to hold back a snigger. Meanwhile, Hermione tried sinking as far as she could go in her chair and glare at him.

"Yes Henry Flower" Kristina continued and glanced over at Hermione. She was shaking her head 'no', but continued anyways. "They became best friends in their first year, something about a troll. And that's where it all started. But by the end of her 7th year, he became a blown head drama queen."

'_Maybe if I shut my eyes really tight and think hard enough, I'll disappear' _Hermione thought, sinking more into the chair, if even possible. All she wanted to do now though, was run out of that room and go back to San Fransisco.

But just before Harry could reply, Rick opened the door. "Okay you three, the portkey is going to leave in three minutes." Harry got up, followed by Kristina and Hermione. Hermione let a sigh of relief as she walked to the portkey.

'_This is going to be a long day….'_

* * *

A/n: heheh, Sorry for the long wait. I intended to write this and put it up during spring break, but..

1) I was too lazy

2) I was with one of my friends

So yeah, I wrote this chapter in a half hour, so that's why its so short..hope you liked it anyways!


	10. Disneyland! Part Uno

Disclaimer: I own nothing, cept for the plot.

* * *

Hermione entered her hotel room around 11 pm and plopped down on her bed. She then let out a sigh and took her shoes off.

'_Today HAD to be the worst day of my life' _She thought bitterly, remembering the previous hours of the day.

After spending approximately 9 hours wandering the magical place called Disneyland, Hermione felt completely beaten and exhausted. But why would anyone feel this way after being in such a wonderful place? Two words, Harry Potter.

The whole day she was there, Harry had kept sending her odd looks and tried cornering her into talking. But fortunately, every time, Hermione found away out. All this going on, and trying not to get Kristina suspicious.

Well, let's just start out were we left off:

'_This is going to be a long day...'_ Hermione thought bitterly as she followed behind Kristina and Harry. All three were now currently walking toward the portkey. When they got there, Hermione felt Harry's gaze on her.

She felt the warmth rush to the top of her head and quickly turned away to look in the opposite direction. All of a sudden, she felt a familiar tug at her navel and quickly thrown to the ground.

"God, I can never get used to that" Hermione mumbled under her breath as she slowly got up.

"You alright Hermione?" she heard Kristina ask.

"Yeah I'm fine" looking at their surroundings. She found herself in an old, deserted building. "Where are we?"

"We're in one of the…" she heard Harry from somewhere toward the front of the room. "old Disney gift shops"

"Oh alright then let's go to the theme park!" Kristina said excitedly. "First I wanna go on Splash Mountain then Space Mountain! Then after that, we can go to California Adventures and go on California Screamin', and the Tower of Terror! I haven't been on that one in for-"

"Okay, okay!" Hermione interrupted, getting annoyed. "How about we get out of this dump first?"

Kristina looked away shyly, obviously embarrassed. "Oh, alright"

"Hey! I found the door!" Harry yelled back to them, opening the way out. Kristina and Hermione then walked over there. While Hermione was walking past the door, she felt herself trip over the threshold. Harry, being one of the best seekers at Hogwarts, quickly extended his arms out to catch her.

Hermione looked up to thank him but lost herself in those familiar green eyes. _'What are you doing Hermione! You haven't seen him in 5 years! You can't expect to one day waltz in and pretend everythings alright! Anyways, it's not like he'll ever feel the same way about you.'_

Harry, too, found himself in a familiar situation, thinking along the same lines. _'Control yourself Potter. This is Hermione. You're best friend'_

'_Ex-best friend' _the little voice in the back of his head countered.

'_Yea, but it wasn't my fault. Was it?'_

'_Hey, you didn't stop her'_

'_She didn't come back'_

'_You didn't go after her' _Harry inwardly groaned, knowing he wasn't going to be able to win.

"Hermione! Harry…are you guys ready to go?" Kristina asked. The two Hogwarts alumni both looked up at her, startled. Hermione looked down, blushing an interesting shade of red, while Harry started walking ahead of them. "Y-yeah. Let's go."

After standing in a ginourmous line for about 45 minutes, they finally got in. Moving through a huge crowd, the two witches and wizard finally got to an open space.

"Wow! I don't think it's ever been this crowded!" Kristina sighed as they went to look for a ride with a short line. After walking for another half hour, Kristina abruptly stopped in the middle of an old looking house. "The Haunted Mansion!" she suddenly exclaimed, surprising both Harry and Hermione.

"H-haunted Mansion?" Hermione squeaked. She never told Kristina about her fear of haunted houses since she was little, but Harry was well aware of that.

"Hmmm, a Haunted Mansion. I say we go on that!" Harry suggested. He then looked out of the corner of his eye to find Hermione glare at him.

"Yeah, you two go ahead, I think I'll stay behind" Hermione said back away, but Kristina would have none of that.

"Nonsense Hermione! What are you afraid?" Even though she was, Harry saw a familiar spark in her eyes.

"Of coarse not! Why would I be afraid?"

Not answering the question, Kristina started pulling Hermione toward the entrance. "Alright then! Now that that's settled, let's go!"

Immediately regretting her decision, the grumbling witch followed. Upon finally entering the house after a thirty minute wait, they all stepped into a large elevator.

At this point, anxiety was the only emotion Hermione was feeling. _'Oh my God, oh my God. What's going to happen! I should have never agreed to come on this ride. Me and my stupid diginity! Who needs it! Well…maybe I'm just getting a little too carr-" _Her thoughts being immediately interrupted by the room suddenly going pitch black and a clap of thunder from above them.

As if it was a natural reflex, Hermione fled into Harry's arms. Harry jumped a little bit, startled. But then relaxed into the familiar warmth only Hermione could give.

The elevator ride came to a halt and Hermione's eyes shot open. Realizing the position she was in, she immediately jumped away, eyes down casting to the floor. Fortunately for her, Kristina didn't see.

Harry just chuckled, with got a glare from Hermione, and an interesting stare from Kristina.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After they got off the ride, all three of them decided to get a bite to eat. Kristina, being there many times before, knew exactly where to go. After walking about forty five minutes into downtown Disney, they finally reached their destination.

"Here it is!" the blonde witch exclaimed, pointing toward the restaurant. "The Rainforest Café!"

"Hey isn't one of these in San Fransisco?" Hermione questioned. "Like, right near Pier 39?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Oh" was all the other witch could answer, looking around in amazement. When they entered the restaurant, immediately, it had felt like being in a total different atmosphere. All around them where plants, leaves, and life size (fake) animals.

Hearing the host's voice broke her out of her daze. "Alright, this way please" He said in a snotty tone. He seated them at their table, gave them their menus, and left them to choose what they wanted.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Kristina began to talk. "Sooo, where do you guys think we should go next?" she paused only to be greeted with silence. "Hermione?" which the girl only responded with a grunt. She then looked to the other side of the table. "Harry?"

Harry, being distracted by Hermione the whole day suddenly looked up. "What?"

"What do you want do after lunch?" Kristina repeated the question, hoping not to sound too irritated.

Harry flushed, not used to making any type of decision. "Errr, how about….Space Mountain?"

"Great idea!" Kristina exclaimed, making the other occupants of the table jump at her sudden outburst.

Hermione gave her a look. "What exactly _is_ Space Mountain, Kristina?"

"Oh well, it's this really fun ride in the dark, well not exactly dark, because there's a lot of stars in there. It's like a roller coaster through space!" Hermione paled. She was not going to like this at all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: So yeah, that's Disneyland Part Uno. Would've been longer, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. And I was typing really fast cause I was typing really fast cause I was extremely pissed off. Because I'm being a "smart-ass" in science, my grade is a C!CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! I was the way I was brought up. Well, that's not the part I'm upset about. The part I'm mad about is it might affect me getting my hair done or not! AHH! If I don't get it done, there will be hell to pay. So yeah my science teacher's gonna get it tomorrow! Cause no one messes with Megan Marie Castillo Ryan and doesn't get away with it!…So yes I just had to vent that out ….well I'll update as soon as I can…


	11. Disneyland! Part Dos

A/n: Hey you guys, before you read this chapter is going to be a little AU. I just wanted to change a little bit about Hermione's past. Her personality was **_way_** different (but not when she met Harry or went to Hogwarts, but before that), and where she lived…oh..well you'll see. Just, don't….hate me?

AND I'M SO SORRY for not updating. I thought it deleted my account and my story. So I just didn't write for awhile…but I started on a few other ones! But when I saw this one was actually there I was like "eeeek! Yayness!" And my dad looked at me funny….but yeah that's about it. I'll attempt updating weekly….but my Aunt Katie from Montana is coming up this weekend and I have to practice my tennis…nd yeah.

* * *

(Right now it's present time…like when Hermione is in the hotel…)

After Hermione had gotten dressed she went into the bathroom to put up her hair and wash her face. She had a sour look on her face as she remembered the rest of the day. But then again, it couldn't be as bad as Henry Flower.

After having a fulfilling meal at the Rainforest Café, they all decided to look around the shops in downtown Disney while they were there. After looking silently for about 15 minutes, Harry tried to start up a conversation. "So, you two met in San Francisco?"

"Yeah, that being where we lived" Hermione snapped before she could stop herself.

"Hermione! Stop being so rude" Kristina scolded her as if she were a little child. Hermione just glared at her as the blonde answered Harry. "Yes, we met in San Francisco."

All of a sudden, behind them they all heard a voice shout "Hermione?" At first Hermione didn't recognize the voice.

_'Wait a minute_' She began to think, her eyes widening in realization. _'No, it couldn't be, NOT NOW!"_

She slowly turned around to come face to face with a woman with black hair and hazel eyes. "Shel?"

"Yup!" the women, otherwise known as Shelby, answered. "How are you? I barely recognized you! I haven't seen you since we were what, 13?"

The other women laughed nervously. "Yeah, I suppose so," Then Kristina curiously came up beside her, Harry going on the other side.

Shelby Lewis had been her friend since they were five years old. That was the same year Hermione and her parents have moved to America from Britain for a few years for their work. Hermione met Shelby through school and instantly became best friends. You could even say they were joined by the hip. And together, they shared many great memories and adventures. But being as their moving situation being permanent, the Grangers had to move away the summer Hermione turned 10. She then went to go visit her three years later, the summer they were both 13.

Before either of the dark haired women could say anything, Kristina, who had remained silent, started talking. "How do you two know each other?" They explained their story, but Harry, who too, was silent, until now. "Wait, you never told me you lived in America for five years."

Kristina looked at him with a weird expression on her face "When would she have time to tell you? You guys only met today. She didn't even tell me"

The wizard mentally slapped himself. He and Hermione silently vowed they wouldn't say anything about their friendship until they had a chance to talk alone. He started stuttering, "Uh, y-yea well, I was thinking of….another friend! Yup, another friend. D-dazed off-f for a little bit!"

Hermione just was giving him that 'wow-that-was-lame' looks and turned her attention back to her early childhood friend. "So what do you do nowadays?"

"Well" Shelby started. "I mainly design clothes for Abercrombie." A few seconds later, Shelby's face expression look like the most brilliant idea hit her. "Oh my gaaawd, Hermione! Do you remember how many inside jokes we had?"

"Yeah…"Hermione replied, cautiously.

"Remember 'Stay off my corner!'!" With those four words, Hermione eyes suddenly widened and a panicked look came upon her face.

"Stay of….my corner?" Kristina asked, deciding to speak up a little bit.

Before Hermione could stop her, Shelby had already started the story. "Well, you all know how Hermione came to visit me during the summer we turned 13, right?" Kristina and Harry nodded, while Hermione just looked extremely anxious.

"Well, when Hermione came, she had $1,000! Which was like a million to us, being 13 and all. So then, being the curious one, asked where she got it. And do you know what she said?" After knowing Shelby for so many years, she knew she could not stop the words she were about to say.

"_'I made it off working the corners last night_!'" Harry and Kristina just stood there, mouths agape.

"What?" Harry finally asked, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You know, like prostitutes. How they stand on corners and wait fo-" immediately interrupted by Hermione.

"I think they KNOW what it is" she snapped. "Well, look at the time! We still have to catch a few rides before the Fantasia show in Disneyland! Don't call me, I'll call you!" And she quickly started walking off with Harry and Kristina coming up behind her.

"Not a word" she muttered, know both of them, that they would have something to say.

Just a few hours later, they were walking off Splash Mountain soaking wet. Harry and Kristina were laughing, while Hermione scowled as she put an instant drying charm on herself. "You said we wouldn't get wet on that ride!" she whined uncharacteristically.

Harry chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulder to bring her close. "Aw Mione', it wasn't that bad." Hermione looked up, but only to find herself quickly to look down, blushing. Harry, being totally oblivious, then took his arm from around her and started walking ahead of them.

A few feet away, stood Kristina with a bewildered look on her face. _'Hmm, just friends, eh? Then why are they acting like they've known each other since they werwe kids? I most definitely am going to ask Hermione about this later on when we get back to the hotel.'_

"Alright" Harry said, breaking the two witches out of their thoughts. "I think we have time for one more ride before the fireworks…show…thing. So what ride do you want to go on?"

"Well, Hermione here hasn't picked a ride all day! Let's let her choose." Kristina replied, looking over at Hermione expectantly.

"Oh, I don't think I should. I don't know any other rides here, and I'll probably pick a bad one out" Hermione said nervously. Unfortunately, Kristina had a solution to her problem.

"I have a map with ALL the park rides and where they are!"

"Thanks Kristina" Hermione mumbled under her breath grabbing the map from her. She looked at the map and after five minutes of marking out her choices, she put on a wicked grin and chose one.

"Here it is you guys" Hermione said as they stopped in front of the ride about ten minutes later.

"No…bloody….way…" Harry said next to her, looking up at the contraption.

"No way am I going on that thing" Kristina said lastly, looking up at the children's Dumbo ride. The ride had 'flying' elephants, and went about 2 miles per hour.

"It's not THAT bad you guys"

"Well, I can't go on 'cause…I have to go to the bathroom!" Kristina replied hurriedly and ran off in the direction of the closest bathroom.

Hermione slowly turned to Harry. "S-so I guess t-this means it just g-going to be the two of us?" she mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Errr, yeah" was all Harry replied, not quite looking her in the eye either. They awkwardly walked over to get in line for the ride.

_'Look what you got yourself into Granger' _Hermione thought bitterly.

After Kristina had returned and Harry and Hermione had gotten off the ride, it had been very awkward. This had not gone unnoticed by Kristina, who kept sending Hermione weird looks. All Hermione did, though, was keep avoiding her eyes.

Trying to lighten the mood, Kristina attempted some conversation. "So, do you guys think we should start heading over to where the show is going to be?"

"Sure" "Alright" came two mumbled replied. Kristina just sighed and signaled for them to follow her. All three walk silently until they got to the back where there was an adventure theme.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked. "I want to get a drink, but I'm not sure if I have enough time." She saw more and more people coming in and sitting down and it was getting pretty dark. And the show started at 9.

"It's about 8:15. That should give you enough time to get something" And so with that, Hermione left to go get some coffee, leaving Harry and Kristina alone.

"Soooo" Kristina started. "You just met Hermione today, right?"

"Yeeeah" came his short answer.

"It seems you two have known each other a little but longer…doncha think?"

"Really? I didn't notice"

"But you guys went to the same wizarding school"

"I think we were in different houses" Kristina gave a defeated sigh. She wasn't going to get anything out of him anytime soon. So she stuck with her plan to corner Hermione when they got back to the hotel. _'There is something definitely going on between them_' she thought as she saw Hermione coming back.

All three of them just had light conversation for the next half hour. Then they heard a loud voice boom across the park. "Welcome to Fantasia. Please turn off all cell phones. People in front may have a chance of getting hit with water" Hermione gulped, they just had to be in front. "Please enjoy the show"

"Wooo! That was some great stuff wasn't it?" Kristina exclaimed, grinning widely at them.

"Yeah it was! I don't think I've ever seen anything like it!"

"That's why it's the best! What'd you think Harry?"

"I'd have to agree with Hermione. That is one of the greatest firework shows I have ever seen." They all then walked to the front. Well, more like pushed with all the people they had to get past.

After a little while they finally got there. "The portkey should be going on in five minutes."

"Thanks for the great day Harry, it was fun finally being able to meet you" Kristina said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah thanks for the great day" was all Hermione said. She was trying to avoid "the talk" they had to do.

Harry suddenly got an idea. "Hey, how long are you guys in town?"

"Well, until next Monday because Hermione wants to show me the sites and visit her parents for a little bit."

"Well, my friends always have a Sunday brunch. Do you two want to come?"

"Wait a minute" Hermione intervened. "What's your friends' name?"

"The…Weasley's." He answered coolly.

But before Hermione could say anything else Kristina started up. "We'd love to go! It'd be our pleasure." She missed the dirty look Hermione was giving her.

"Great! Just take the car you rented there. I'll owl the directions later this week. Oh! The portkeys going to go in 3…2….1…"

'_Why is it I never have a say in what I do anymore?' _Hermione thought bitterly as she felt a familiar pull at her naval.

(It's back at normal time, like when Hermione was in the hotel room)

Hermione signed as she thought about the upcoming Sunday. How was she going to get out of this? She was going to see Ron and Ginny, no doubt. How would they react to her though? Mad, confused, or maybe even happy? She would have to wait a whole 6 days to find out.

* * *

A/n: Wooo! It felt good to do that. But now I have to clean my room, for my Aunt Katie is coming up to visit. Plus I get 20 bucks.

Please Review!


	12. Untitled

Disclaimer: I own nothing because I spent all my money in San Francisco.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the bathroom mirror of her hotel room Sunday morning. This would be the morning when she would have seen Ginny, Ron, or any of the other Weasley's in the last five years. It wasn't as if she didn't want to see them, it was just so sudden. _'Thanks to Kristina's big mouth'_ She added mentally.

The past week had not been easy either. Kristina had been endlessly hassling her on information. She finally got it out of her (or rather her mother) at her parent's house.

_Hermione and Kristina pulled up to the Granger's driveway, and Hermione was about ready to hit Kristina in the head. The whole was there, she had kept asking 'Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" and all Hermione would reply was "No"._

_The two girls walked up to the door and knocked. It opened and they saw a woman that looked like an older Hermione, except for the blue eyes. "Hermione! I'm so glad you finally cam down to visit. And this must be your friend Kristina you told me about over the phone, right?"_

_"Yeah" was all Hermione replied as she walked in the house and sat down in the living room. She might have moved out, but she still made herself at home when she went there. Kristina just followed her._

_"Well your father had to go down for an emergency root canal. He should be back in a few hours. Why don't you girls make yourself comfortable and I'll go whip up some hot chocolate." Anne Granger informed them as she walked back into the kitchen._

_For some odd reason, Hermione felt an unusual tension in the room when it was just her and Kristina. "Kristina, is something wrong?" she asked._

_"Well, yeah. Kind of. It's been on my mind ever since that trip to Disneyland." Hermione audibly gulped. "Did you know Harry before this trip? Or did you happen to meet him before?" Just as she was about to answer, or make up an excuse, Mrs. Granger walked back in with a tray of hot chocolate. Hermione felt relieved. That was until she started talking._

_"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" she paused for a moment as if she was thinking. "Yes, he was Hermione's best friend back when they went to Hogwarts. Inseparable I'd almost say. Hermione would always write about him in her letters. He even stayed here during the summer they were going into their 7th year. What ever happened to him Hermione?"_

_All Hermione did was mumble "nothing", while Kristina looked like a deer in front of headlights. Mrs. Granger then got up and went back into the kitchen, obviously seeing that she said the wrong thing at the wrong time._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" the blonde asked suddenly, after a few moments of recovery._

_"Because I didn't feel it were anyone's business other then me, Harry, and Ron's."_

_"Who's Ron! Do you like, have a double life I don't know about or something? Cause it'd be a little nice to know things about your best friend."_

_Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron was our other best friend. Here let me start from the beginning. When I entered my first year at Hogwarts, I finally felt like I belonged. All through my childhood I felt like the odd one out. That was until Ron called me a "nightmare"." She scowled at the thought. "So then I ran inside the girls lavatory and sat there and cried all afternoon. It was around the time of dinner when a giant mountain troll came thrashing through the bathroom. Luckily, Harry being the nicer one, came and saved me. And that began the beginning of our friendship"_

_Hermione continued on of the countless adventures her, Ron, and Harry encountered over the year. The one except what happened in third year, because she felt that was Harry's personal business to tell someone. When she finished, instead of looking like a deer in headlight, Kristina looked like a gaping fish. It was as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't._

_Hermione just started talking. "I was going to tell you before this Sunday anyways. Oh, and the Weasley's are Ron's family, and I happen to be very close with most of them. Just to let you know."_

And that was the end of that. Kristina eventually got over the shock. But now she was badgering her for all of Harry's little secrets. Hermione rolled her eyes and she finalized her hair and walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally done?" Kristina asked, amused. Hermione was never the one to really care about her hair and what she looked like. _'Today must be an exception'_ she thought as she looked at her outfit.

Hermione was wearing a well fitting brown tank top and a beige peasant skirt. Her hair was down, and was more controlled, so now it was cascading curls down her back. She even saw a touch of make up, but that wasn't really noticeable.

"Yup" Hermione replied and grabbed the directions Harry sent them a few days prior. Hermione got butterflies in her stomach as she thought about seeing him again today. _'Today, I'm going to tell him how I feel'_ she thought boldly as she over looked herself one more time in the full length mirror on the other side of the room.

"Ready to go?" Kristina asked, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll drive because I already got the directions" she answered back grabbing her purse.

They drove there in silence. But Kristina being Kristina, she couldn't handle that. "Soooo…ya nervous?"

"Yeah, j-just a little" Hermione stuttered.

"A little? Hermione, you're acting like you're going to face a lion! And you're stuttering, and you never stutter. If they're anything like you told me they are, then they'll accept you with open arms. There's nothing to worry about!" the other woman assured.

_'If only you know what I was planning though…" _Hermione thought as she pulled into a dirt road leading to the Burrow. It was magically covered up like Hogwarts, so to everyone else, the dirt road looked likes a brick wall in an alley.

After driving down a road that seemed to lead to nowhere, they finally spotted the Burrow. As they got out, Kristina gave Hermione a look. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be" was all she replied as they walked up to the front door and knocked. The door creaked open.

"Hermione!"

* * *

A/n: Sorry it was so short! But it was like I had to end it there to start a better next chapter….and I wanted to leave a little angst, if you can call it that. But…Happy 4th of July! It was so awesome. I went to S.F. (San Francisco) and went shopping in China Town! That place is so awesome. But I felt like a tourist. I've been to S.F. at least twice a month! And the fireworks were awesome too! Ugh, but I've been having bib for 3 days in a row.

And I've kept my promise to update weekly (so far). Yet! So I'll try and have more up next week! Review poor favor.


	13. Not Quite Right

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, 'cept for the plot and Kristina.

* * *

A shocked Ron Weasley stood at the front door, mouth agape. There stood someone he had not seen in over five years. "Hermione?"

"Ron, you're letting flies in" Hermione replied, closing his still open mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too"

"No, I mean, what are you doing here? I haven't seen or gotten a single letter from you since you left and now you're….here" Ron carefully explained, making sure she didn't get the wrong idea. "And who's that?" He asked once he noticed Kristina.

"This is Kristina and we were invited" Hermione replied impatiently waiting to get in and see everyone else, especially Harry.

"By who?"

"Harry"

"Harry? How could he have invited you? He's been busy all week with interviews and what not. Oh, and that weird contest thing he had last Sunday" Ron said.

"Yes, well, guess who the winner was" Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. "And it was not me Ron" Then she did the famous 'Granger eye roll'.

"Umm, Kristina?"

"Yes, now can we come in?" He opened the door more so they both came in. Once everyone was inside, Hermione lunged herself at Ron and started to hug him. "I'm sorry Ron! I always started to write letters but I didn't have enough time! And my work at the ministry over there is always busy…"

Surprised at the sudden outburst, all Ron did was pat her back in a comforting way. Hermione finally let go and she suddenly remembered Kristina there. "Oh! Well, I haven't properly introduced you to yet. Kristina, this is my old best friend Ron Weasley. And Ron this is Kristina Jensen."

All that was said was 'Nice to meet you' when they heard a squeal.

"Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly. "How are you? I haven't seen you since, about a week and a half ago!"

"What!" Ron shouted. "Why have you seen Ginny AND Harry, but not me?"

"Well, I was at one of my fashion boutiques down in San Francisco, making sure everything was going orderly, and saw Hermione. Don't have a cow Ron." Hermione just laughed. Some things never change.

After a few minutes of idle chatter Ginny said it would be a good idea to go out in the backyard now. "Err, is Harry here yet?" Hermione asked Ginny as they started walking towards the back door.

"No, he's usually late because he goes to the office early to clear up any paper work that might be on his desk. He should be here in a bout ten minutes though." Thenews relieved, yet stressed Hermione out more. But she didn't have a lotmore time to think when she stepped out side and it all got quiet.

"Umm, everyone" Ginny said, breaking the silence. "Hermione's here, and with her friend Kristina." The said brunette just smiled and gave a pathetic wave. That was until Mrs. Weasley came up and gave her an enormous 'Weasley' hug.

"Oh where have you been dear?" She said, finally letting go. "It's been much to long! Here, here. Come and sit down to eat. It looks like you haven't eaten in days! Oh and you too dear." She gestured toward Kristina.

They both sat down and looked around. Then, all at once, the whole Weasley clan started out in chatter.

"Where have you been?"

"Was it nice?

"Why haven't you owled?"

"Who's your friend?" Hermione laughed at the last one,which was asked by none other the George Weasley.

"I've been in San Francisco studying the American Wizarding culture. It was very nice. I don't have an owl and this is Kristina Jensen." Hermione answered all the questions in one breath.

It was not until a few minutes later a familiar ebony haired wizard came into the backyard. Hermione gave him a weak smile, but instantly turning into a frown when she saw a blonde woman with hazel eyes walk in.

"Hey everybody" he announced, trying to get all the Weasley's attention. "I would like you all to meet Jessica Flange." The room suddenly got quiet and everyone looked over. Trying to get everyone chattering again, she did the same ritual she did with Hermione and Kristina.

Kristina looked at Hermione and saw that her expression was unreadable. _'Even after all this time, she still is hiding something. I just know it!'_ And then she looked over to where Ginny was sitting and noticed that she had a rather large frown plastered on her face. _'Why would she be mad that Harry brought someone? By the looks of her ring, she's married!'_

Ginny, who was sitting on the other side of the table, was having very different thoughts. _'What's he doing with that other girl? He's supposed to be with Hermione! Since he invited her, he must have feelings for her! Right? This is going to be much harder than I thought.' _She inwardly groaned as she saw the bubbly blonde (Jessica) flirt with Harry.

All Hermione did was look over, attempting to hide the painful expression she was holding back. _'What was I thinking? That I would just come back and live happily ever after? Well, anyways, I'll be gone again in a week so it doesn't really matter.'_ She thought grimly, poking at the French themed food.

The rest of the brunch was unusually quiet, as if everyone knew there was a heavy tension in the air. Well, it would have been quiet if it Jessica wasn't giggling like a hyena. Mrs. Weasley, not liking this at all tried to start up conversation. "So Hermione dear, you live in…San Francesco?"

Hermione gave a light laugh at Mrs. Weasley's pronunciation. "Yes, I've been living in San Francisco for the last five years"

"Is it nice there?"

"Oh yes! It's very beautiful, especially in the summer time when the weather is perfect. Well, for me that is" she answered quietly, still picking at her food. The rest of the brunch seemed like a blur, and other than Jessica being there, Hermione was pretty happy. She loved being able to be around her friends (more like her family) like this. Kristina carefully watched Hermione as she interacted with the Weasley's.

_'She seems to be really happy here' _she thought to herself, as Hermione laughed at something Ron said, then casting her eyes for a few moments at Harry. Harry was currently sitting on the couch across the room, next to Jessica. Kristina scrunched her nose in disgust. It was blondes like her that gave _her_ a bad name.

Ginny seemed to notice this and walked over to the frowning blonde. "You don't like her either?"

"Nope, not at all. I just don't have a bad feeling about her. Something about her just seems so familiar though…" Kristina answered, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Harry shouldn't be with her at all though. He should be with Hermione. It's so obvious he likes her, but he's to thick to notice it." Ginny said not looking too happy.

Then, something in Kristina's mind clicked. '_Weird looks. Anxious behavior. Fidgeting whenever he's around…. Oh my gosh! She likes him too!'_ Just as she thought that, the little wheels in her mind started spinning.

* * *

A/n: Uh-oh…what's going to happen? Lol, well, you're just going to have to wait til next week, aren't ya? This is the 2nd week of continuous posting! Applause. Omg, I just found out that my cousin is an author thing! Her pen name is ThEpNaYwRiTeR…or something close to that. She does Sailor Moon and Inuyasha ? and all that anime stuff! So check it out. But don't tell her I have a story…I wanna surprise her when it's finished. But if you read her stories and choose to review them, just say Megan recommended them. And call her Morgini, it pisses her off which is HILARIOUS. So yeah, this is getting pretty long! See ya'll next week  


	14. Moving?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.**

"Hermione, wasn't that brunch fun?" Kristina asked as they walked through the hotel room door.

"Surprisingly, it was actually a little fun" Hermione replied smiling. But then her heart ached when she remember Jessica and Harry together.

"Are you sad that we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It was nice being…_home_…after five long years," the brunette witch signed as she looked out her window and at London. Pretty soon, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Mhm, I was thinking…we should move to London" Kristina said casually as she took off her boots.

"Alright" was all Hermione said. Then the words sunk in and she turned around wide-eyed at the smirking blonde. "WHAT!"

"You heard me. Move. To. London. Or maybe out in the suburbs…"

"Are you crazy! We have lives back in San Francisco! "

"You have a life here"

"Our jobs are there!"

"Well…you can transfer and I only work in a coffee shop. Maybe even I'll get into the ministry here."

"It's crazy!"

"Your crazy" Hermione rolled her eyes at Kristina's last comment. Somehow their debates usually came to this.

"Listen Hermione" Kristina started softly. "Your family and friends are all here. And all of mine moved to Florida so I barely see them anyway. You know you like this idea…"

"It's impractical" Hermione tried to reason, but Kristina wouldn't hear any of it.

"Well…you're always practical! Just take a wild chance on something! Get your adrenaline rushing! Anyways, you don't have a choice in this" Kristina finalized smugly.

Hermione raised and eyebrow. "I don't?"

"Nope, I just put our apartment up for rent and we have to be out of there in a month!"

"You what? A month? I mean, even if I was going to do this—"

"You have to anyway" Kristina interrupted getting a drink from the mini bar.

"IF I was going to do this, it would take time. I mean all the transfer files…."

"Hermione! It shouldn't take more than a week. Ginny says that someone just transferred to the Ministry down in Australia. Someone in your department! So we already know that it's open"

"But—" Hermione gave one last attempt.

"Not buts. We have to pack because we're leaving tomorrow to pack our apartment up. And I talked to the main desk while you were in the bathroom to book another room until we found another apartment!" And with that, the blonde went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione stood there stunned. In all her years of knowing Kristina, she had never been so…organized. It was a shock. But then reality sunk in, as she understood what she had been so organized in. The witch audibly gulped. She would be living _here_. Sure, she would be closer to the Weasley's and her parents. But that would also mean she would be close to _him_. '_And that blonde bimbo_' she added bitterly as she started to neatly folded her clothes back into her suitcase.

And for the first time, Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Bye Jess, see you this Wednesday" Harry stood at the Weasley's front door and gave Jessica a peck on the cheek.

"Bye baby!" she squealed and walked to her silver Mercedes and speeded off. Harry sighed as he turned around and started heading for the living room. When he got there, he saw a very steamed Ginny Malfoy.

Immediately he saw her face and questioned her. "What?"

"You know what!" she exclaimed, very annoyed.

"No, I really don't. Do you mind on filling me in why you're about to start yelling at me and giving me death glares?" he said sarcastically, not brightening the mood at all.

"I can't believe you. You brought some…blonde hyena to our brunch! AND while Hermione was there. You know we haven't seen her for five years, right?" There were a couple of silent moments before Harry burst out, startling Ginny.

"I know! But why should that matter? She was the one who went away in the first place!" he yelled throwing his hands up into the air and then sitting down on the couch with his eyes downcast.

Ginny's eyes softened, finally coming to realization. She kneeled down next to him and started talking in a softer voice. "Listen Harry, we've all missed her. But _you _are the one that needs to sort things out with her. Not bring someone else to try and replace her. You know no one can. Especially someone that is as superficial as Jessica. So you sort out your feelings and talk to her next time you see her" And with that, she walked out of the room.

_'Feelings?'_ Harry thought, confused. _'Sort out my feelings. Do I have any?'_ Then he remembered what he felt the first time he saw her last weekend. And he compared it to when she left five years earlier. He took a deep breath. _'I definitely need to talk to her. I'll go and talk to her tomorrow. But for now, I need sleep' _And with that, he apparated to his house, not noticing a grinning Ginny from the doorway.

* * *

A/n: Hmm I bet your all wondering…"Why is it out in less than a week?". Don't worry, I know how to count my days. But I'll be on vacation next week. AND I have my friend's play to go to and I've never missed one show. So yeah…See ya'll in a week and a half or so!

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

And the sixth book is coming out on Saturday! YAY!

Well, REVIEW (please )


	15. Memory Lane

Disclaimer- Look at another chapter...too lazy right now

* * *

Hermione clutched onto the armrest of her seat telling herself don't look out the window. Her and were on the plane going back to San Francisco to gather their stuff. Ever since the day before, when Kristina had told Hermione the plans, Hermione had been giving Kristina the silent treatment. It wasn't as if she didn't want to live in London, it's just who would _also_ be living there.

"Hmmm, I wonder why plane's give out peanuts. A lot of people are allergic to them," Kristina said randomly, obviously trying to strike up a conversation. She couldn't stand the silence.

Hermione pretending not to hear her lame attempt looked the opposing way. Big mistake on her part. Since Kristina a bad case of a motion sickness, Hermione had to be the one to sit next to the window. Everything would have been fine if she wasn't terrified of heights. After seeing (or rather, not seeing) the ground, Hermione immediately turned her head forward, avoiding both Kristina and the window.

The brunette knew Kristina was up to something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Sure, Kristina might not have been the brightest crayon in the box at times, but she did have her shining moments. And last time Hermione had doubted her, they ended up winning a contest and flying to London to meet _'The Great Harry Potter'_ she thought sarcastically.

_'What's so great about him? He's selfish, thick, usually late, doesn't think of anyone else, reckless, idiotic, goofy, sweet, caring, handsome…'_ Hermione sighed. _'And that's why I love him.'_ But then her thoughts brought her back to the brunch and Jessica and some…unpleasant thoughts came to mind.

Kristina felt sorry for Hermione. Something similar like this happened to her when she was 15. She had made the mistake of falling for Thomas Avery, only to have her heart broken. _'I guess I wasn't good enough, so he had to run off with Ms. New Boobs' _she thought bitterly. The rest of the plane flight was silent, each girl in their own thoughts.

"Hermione, you're going to have to start talking to me sometime ya know!" Kristina said loudly, tired of the silent treatment. "It's not that bad"

"Not that bad! We're moving to another country! And on short notice. I believe in taking risks, but not something… psycho like this!"

"It's not psycho! Just not as organized as you would like it to be." And with that, Hermione huffed into her room and slammed the door.

"Sure, I'm be logical…but a raccoon is more logical than this!" she muttered as she began get old boxes from her closet from when she moved in. As Hermione packed her stuff, she came across old knick-knacks. Such as shoes with out their pair, old hair combs, batteries, and even little McDonald toys. _'How on earth did I get those?'_ she mentally wondered, throwing them all in her trash bin.

It wasn't until she came to the very back of her closet when she discovered a dusty old box. It had been very messily labeled 'Hogwarts Stuff'. Curious, Hermione picked it up and set it on her now bare mattress. She opened it up and was surprised at what she found. She found her collection of chocolate frog cards, her old cauldron, her third year potions book, and Crookshanks' old cat toys. Thinking she was done with the box, she tossed it to the ground. But instead of a silent thud, she heard a little 'clink' come from inside it. Picking the box up once more, she found a gold necklace with a locket connected to it. Like a vision, she remembered where it came from.

* * *

_Hermione! Get up! It's CHRISTMAS!" and excited, 16-year-old Ginny Weasley shouted as she started shaking 17-year-old Hermione Granger from her slumber. Ginny groaned when Hermione didn't even stir. "Why is it on school day you wake up at the crack of dawn, but on holidays you're like a bear in hibernation?" _

_"Because it's a holiday, and I plan to make full use of it" a muffled voice came from the pillow._

_"Sleeping and studying don't count" Ginny said sternly as she once again tried shaking her. After another failed attempt, Ginny came up with an idea. "I don't see why you're going to want to miss this. Harry's going to ask Lavender to marry him…."_

_Hermione's head shot up like a rocket. "WHAT? Didn't they break up? Why so sudden? When did you find out? Did she tell you? I'm her roommate and I never heard a thing! Why would he do something as foolish as that?"_

_"Because he's not going to and I finally got you up" the red head said smugly. Hermione gave her a death glare._

_"Ha ha, very funny. Let me just put a robe on and I'll be downstairs in a little bit" it took 10 minutes after Ginny left for Hermione to get up and actually put a bathrobe on. She walked downstairs to be greeted with the pleasant smell of what can only be Christmas. Ron and Harry were already by the tree, wearing Mrs. Weasley's annual holiday sweater. Whereas Ginny was sitting by the fireplace. _

_"Hermione! Over here!" Ginny waved over. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron, who were busy playing Wizard's Chess. Shrugging, she went over and joined Ginny._

_"Your presents are right there," Ginny said when Hermione was close enough, pointing to a pile of presents. The older girl sat down and started to open them. Like Harry and Ron, Mrs. Weasley had made her a sweater. Ron had gotten her a diary ('How odd' she thought). Ginny had given her a book on Cosmetics ("It combines both our worlds!" Ginny had said). And her parents sent her more of her favorite muggle shampoo ('Wow that's lame' she thought). But then she finally came to the bottom of her pile, and there was no gift from Harry._

_'Could he have forgotten?' Hermione asked herself, slightly panicked. Before she could continue her thoughts, Ginny spoke up._

_"I'm going to go down and get breakfast now" as she got up to leave, Ron did too. "Yeah me too. I'm starving!"_

_"When are you not starving?" Ginny asked as the two of them finally exited the port hole. All that was left in the Common Room was Harry and Hermione, and it was quite awkward._

_"Thanks for the books" Harry said, trying to make a conversation._

_"No problem" was all Hermione said, obviously still disappointed in not getting anything from him._

_"I…um…actually got you something, but I wanted to give it to you in private"he said as if he were reading her mind. At this, the curious witch's head rose up to look at him. He shakily took the parcel out of his robe pocket and handed it to her._

_She unwrapped carefully, as if it would break. When it was thoroughly unwrapped, there stood a narrow velvet box. Hermione opened the box and appeared a beautiful gold necklace with a heart locket. Opening the heart locket, she saw muggle pictures of her, Harry, and Ron on one side, and just her and Harry on the other the other._

_Tears welled up in her eyes. Harry's eyes widened and her started talked "Oh, um, if you don't like it I can easily return it! Or you can return it and get the money—" He never got to finish his sentence because Hermione threw her arms up and around him, almost clinging on as if he was her life support._

_"I love it" she whispered, only so he could barely hear. "It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."_

_"Merry Christmas 'Mione" Harry whispered back._

_"Merry Christmas Harry"_

* * *

"Hermione! Are you almost done in there? I'm hungry and you cook better than me!" Kristina said, coming through the door. When she saw Hermione in tears she rushed over immediately. "Hermione! Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Hermione sniffed and wiped away the tears. "It's nothing. Really. Don't worry about me, I'll be out in a little bit to make us some macaroni and cheese."

"What's that?" Kristina asked, looking intently at the locket. She carefully took it from Hermione's hands and opened it up. She made an "o" face and went to hug Hermione. "It'll be okay. Everything will work out." But then Hermione pushed away.

"Hey, I'm still mad at you. And you can make your own grilled cheese. I'm going to order Chinese" Hermione said curtly and scurried out of the room.

"It's macaroni and cheese!" Kristina yelled at her retreating back.

* * *

Harry Potter laid on his bed in his two room apartment. Usually on Monday's after, he would play a game of Quidditch with the Weasley men, but he didn't feel up to it. He had hoped Ginny would make up an excuse for him. But why couldn't he play Quidditch? He could always play it. It was his favorite thing other than the Sunday Brunch.

_'Face it, it was because of your feelings for Hermione'_ his conscience started saying.

_'Huh? What? I can't have feelings for her!' _Harry tried to counter, but not too sure himself.

_'And why not?'_

_'Because…I haven't seen her in five years! And anyways, she made it clear before she left she didn't want to see me again'_

_'Well…let's try this and see if it gets through your thick head. How did you feel when she left?'_

Harry took a minute to think. _'It's hard to explain. I felt kinda…lonely. Like something was missing from my life.'_

_'And how did you feel when you saw her again?'_

_'Like…I was myself again. But I was scared too. I couldn't let people know I was scared…so I brought Jessica with me'_

_'Now we're getting somewhere! And what were you scared of?'_

_'I was scared of hurting her like at graduation' _Harry's eyes widened in sudden realization and he shot up from his bed. _'I'm in love with her! Oh my bloody God, I'm in love with her!'_

_'Yes! Now what are you going to do?' _

"Talk to her!" He shouted out loud running for the door. After jumping in his car, he started driving to the hotel he knew Hermione was staying at. He skidded turning into the parking lot, earning a few looks from some elders walking by.

Harry quickly got out of his car, dashed into the hotel and up to the front desk. "What's Hermione Granger's room number please?"

The clerk at the desk looked up. "I'm sorry sir, but that classified information. Anyways, by the account on the computer, she checked out three hours ago."

"What?" how could he forget she was leaving on Monday?

* * *

A/n: Dun dun dun. Well, that's where I'm gonna leave ya! I think there's only going to be like...maybe one or two more chapters. I don't want this story to be one of those run along ones where they keep going and going without a point! Hmm...so ya. Til next week!

**Review**!


	16. Almost There?

Beforeness: EEK OMGAW I LOVED THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE. Even though it cut hellav out. But that's okay.

Disclaimer, Nothing I Own

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, that's the last of these boxes" Kristina yelled over her shoulder and she finished marking and putting a box on top of a pile.

"Do you really think we need a box of 'knick knacks?' Kris?" Hermione asked, peering at the box with a look on her face.

"They're not knick knacks!"

"Then why is it labeled that?"

Kristina turned slightly red as she remembered what she had written on the box. "Well, they're not just knick knacks, they're special memories and I wanna keep them!" Hermione just rolled her eyes as she finished her count of boxes.

"I can't believe we're actually moving out tomorrow. Especially since we only had a month" Hermione emphasized the last sentence as she turned to give a look at Kristina.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. It's not my fault you are the way you are."

"The way I am? You make it sound as if that's a bad thing," Hermione said back, making Kristina role her eyes this time.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Kristina thought for a second. "Your mom". Not even bothering to retort a comment back, the brunette just turned around and walked to the used-to-be kitchen.

"You know I won!" the blonde yelled at the retreating back.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Beat you again mate!" Ron merrily exclaimed as he captured the raven-haired wizard's king.

Harry just sighed as he started setting up the pieces. He's been like this for the past three weeks, depressed. After the first (and a half!) week, Ron and Ginny, ass well as the other Weasley's, started to worry about him. That's when they planned a week long trip to the Burrow. As dumb as it may seem, Ron and Ginny thought the Burrow would be perfect because it was Harry's home away from home. And that's just what he need. A week of delicious home cooked meals and a loving family around him. And let's not get rid of the fact Ron also just wanted to miss a week of work.

And only to make things worse, the "break up" with Jessica has gone worse than he thought.

_"You're breaking up with me!"_

_"Yes" was all Harry replied as he neared the door of Jessica's apartment? "And it's not necessarily breaking up. It's more like 'I don't think we should see each other anymore because we only had one date' kinda thing."_

_"You cannot do this to me!" the frantic blonde exclaimed waving her hands enthusiastically through the air. "I thought we had a future!"_

_"No, you thought you have a future with the Boy-Who-Lived, not just plain old Harry."_

_"That's just it. You're not just Harry. You're Harry Potter. You survived the Killing Curse and defeated the most evil wizard of all time! There's nothing plain about that," Jessica reasoned._

_"Yeah, that's just it, I bet you if I turned around right now and asked you my eye color, you wouldn't have any idea what it is." Harry tested her. And with that he turned around and waited. "Well..."_

_It was a silence until he heard a very squeaky "Blue?" Harry just rolled his eyes and started walking away._

_"NO! You can't leave!" She hurriedly grabbed her wand and locked the door shut._

_"I suggest you let me out" Harry...well...suggested._

_"And what if I don't?" She retorted, a maniacal look in her eye._

_The wizard whipped his wand out and pointed it at Jessica. "Asino Cambiato Dell'Asino!" Jessica screamed as smoke revolved around her until it fully surrounded her. Finally, all the smoke disintegrated and she was finally visible._

_There appeared, a donkey._

_It then gave a very loud, obnoxious 'wee snaw' and look at Harry._

_He just smirked at her and said, "There, you're finally what you truly are. An Annoying Ass." Since for the time being of Jessica turning into a...donkey, Harry grabbed her wand, unlocked the door, and walked out._

Now that he looked back on it, he gave a slight smile. Because about a week later he received a letter from her that he was actually the ass and all her friends hated him. "Big Whoop" he had thought as he threw the letter into the fire.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"We're in gate 38! We're going to be late!" Kristina smiled to herself and looked at Hermione. "Oooh, that just rhymed."

"Who cares if it rhymed! We have to get a move on it or we're not going to get our flight" Hermione exclaimed as she heaved her bags off the shuttle. She pulled up its handle so it could roll. "Let's go!" And she started power walking.

"Geez, maybe we can slow down?" Kristina panted as she caught up with Hermione.

"Or maybe we could've gone slow if someone didn't take an hour to look for her lost Winnie the Pooh pin!"

"Hey! That was a gift from my first boyfriend"

"The one who dumped you within the first week?"

"Yes, thank you very much. But it still holds a special place in my heart."

Hermione just gave Kristina a dirty/ eye roll kind of look and land set her luggage on the luggage cart.

"35, 36, 37, 38! Finally" They walked up to the podium as the woman made the last call.

"Flight to London. Gate 38. Last call for boarding."

Hermione and Kristina handed their documents in and boarded the plane.

They we're only hours away from a life to be continued

* * *

A/n: Wow! I'm not dead? Amazing! Haha sorry for such the extremely long wait. But I have been extremely busy. Like with being on the tennis team and president of my freshman class. And let's not forget my new football hubby. Whom I love to the max! So yeah, I'll right a lot more! But there's only one more chapter. So yeah! Yay!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

3333333


End file.
